


Flare

by owoforbois



Category: Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Identity V - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Shooting, Short, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: Sometimes you have to face your fears. Other times, you stomp them into the dirt.





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my aromate because I love them so much! We play this free app game together and it's a lot of fun. Self indulgent as all writing is
> 
>  
> 
> *This game is Chinese and is bad at translation. I try to interpret what they mean, and it may not be on point, but I'm having fun!

Naib's whole body went soaring forward as he slammed into the wall, but as soon as he stopped moving, his elbow pads broke. He knew he'd already used them four times, but he didn't really want to believe it. That was the only thing keeping him on his feet from that final hit. Thankfully he had taken after Lucky in his fortune, as the hunter named ‘Leo’ had lost him. It was then that he realized that all his comrades had already been downed, he assumed by the fake and the puppets. They were all crowded in a circular form to huddle together, but Leo was approaching. He stuck his back against the metal, trying to hide his position. He could hear their cries of pain from behind the wall.. just hearing that.. the world shifted around him.

Suddenly feeling numb, bodies surrounded him. They were all dead, his group was all he had left. He shook his head out of the daze, he was determined to protect them. Just like how he refused to let his old comrades down without a fight, he wouldn't do this for people he really cared about. Leaning over and gripping the flare gun in his hand, he held it tight. The familiar sound of balloons being tied to his fallen friend was all he was waiting on now, and as soon as he heard it, he jumped out from his hiding spot. Fear and adrenaline came in as this may be his only shot to save them, he did it quick. Anxiety couldn’t catch him if he was reckless, at least that's what had worked when he was fighting. Before it, he saw Martha, looking entirely shocked at what was in his hand, also surprised at how perfected his aim was. He had it pointed directly into the hunter's eyes, and his vision flickered between the commander and the hunter. With the flare bursting out, his comrade was dropped on cue. After a second of recognising what was happening, William held onto his rugby ball. He already knew the plan, because he body slammed the hunter as soon as it recovered. Naib ran forward, and secured a bandage around the deep wound in Lucky's back. It would be enough for now, he didn’t have the time to spare. Both of them then picked Martha up via her arms, whilst William kept the hunter busy. Finally they got away, and the Forward used the last of his item to run out into the exit.

 

After the trial, which they’d all escaped from thanks to the combined efforts, Naib sunk down onto the ground. Once everyone had spotted the move, William hugged him from behind, and let the Mercenary use him as if he was a body pillow. Martha left her gun on the table, and nudged the sulking guy's shoulder, along with Lucky comforting him by holding his hand. Naib was surprised for a moment, entirely not expecting the ease that washed over him. Being in their arms felt safe, warm, protected, but not enough to make him claustrophobic. He would never know what he, a murderer, did to deserve this.. But it didn't really matter. If everyone was content now, Naib couldn't mind a bit of fear that he shouldn't have this. What he didn't know yet was that nothing mattered in the grand scheme of things, they were all trapped here if they liked it or not. A treacherous game for a prize that they'd never win. Even if he did know, he wouldn't mind. They were taken care of, even though the rounds were mentally and physically taxing. He wouldn't give all the friends he'd made up for a life in the outside world, it happened to be too cruel for his taste.

“You did well, Naib. Thank you.” Martha always knew what to say to make everyone calm down. Even when the others had nightmares, she was always there and got everyone to rest. She didn't even mention his aim, or anything more of the experience other than soft praise. “Everyone did great.” She rephrased, trying to tune the other two in on that they were also valued. The beaming smile from the boy in a dress practically lit up Naib's world, he felt compelled to send one back. In their own bubble of gratitude, the survivors took comfort in each other's presence. The huddle grew larger once others started joining in, and everyone finally felt at home. The only person left out was Freddy Riley, who everyone despised and shared the same hatred for. Maybe if he was nicer all the rest wouldn't dislike him so much, but he was a selfish bastard and everyone knew it. When Naib spotted all the pets cuddling in together as well, he could feel his stone heart melting. Maybe the world wasn't as bad as he once thought.


End file.
